Gorecyclops (Condemned)
"Shall we leave it be? ...Please?" is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. It is a gigantic enemy boss chained to a wall. Once attacked, it will free itself and will pick up a giant spiked club to engage the Arisen and party. A Condemned Gorecyclops shares similar features to a regular Gorecyclops, but it is significantly taller, with a longer reach and its attacks are much more damaging. Like its brethren, it is weak against Ice-based attacks. This particular enemy can be very difficult and time consuming as it has both high health and defense. Be very wary when casting spells as it will frequently rampage. Information and Stats General Info Locations *Midnight Helix *The Forgotten Hall *The Shadow Fort (Quest: An Unseen Rival II) *The Black Abbey Rewards *Rugged Femur *Misshapen Eye *Macabre Eye *Cyclops Fang *Blue Iron Buckles *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 *Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Rare) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Rare) *Rift Crystals Bestiary Refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge section on the Cyclops page. # This enemy is not a separate enemy TYPE in the Pawn Bestiary list. # It shares the same weakness to Ice as a normal Gorecyclops. # The kills on this enemy will count towards the total kill count needed for the Gorecyclops Knowledge Star. # Unlike normal Armored Cyclopes this enemy's Armor can never be torn off or rent asunder. Notes * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow) and Poison. Use a Rusted Weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Blind and Tarred in Oil. Use an Aneled Weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Lowered Attack Strength. Use the Dragon's Roost shield to reduce its attack damage 30%. * The spiked armor CANNOT be removed from the body except for the mask. The spikes throughout the body will inflict damage on climbers. * The mask will fall off by striking at the harness holding the mask on the top of its head. Tactics (Offensive) *Whenever climbing enemies, the secret augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% attack strength) and Arm-Strength (for stamina) are recommended, along with the Gloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. * From the outset, position yourself behind one of its ankles while it is still chained up and shoot it from behind with a Goldforged Rusted Bow to slow it down (Torpor) and prevent it from shaking you off. The higher the enhancement of the weapon, the higher the chance of inflicting Torpor. This will nullify its berserker flailing to throw you off. Climb an ankle up to the back of its head. One slash will remove the helmet, then hack away with your most powerful primary weapon using Thousand Kisses or Dire Gouge (Assassin) to kill it in seconds. This same technique is also very effective against Daimon's first and second forms. * Hit the beast with an Aneled Weapon to inflict Blind and Tarred in oil. Note that the higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate the target. Blinding it will make it impossible to target the Arisen, and Tarring it will make it more susceptible to being caught on fire. * High stagger gear (such as the Cursed King's Belt) can stunlock the monster. To avoid being grabbed off, there is a position that the Arisen may take up on the lower half of the face where the Condemned Gorecyclops, instead of grasping at its head, gropes its chest, thereby missing the Arisen consistently. Be sure to bring stamina curatives such as Staminal Drench, Giant fish, Ambrosial meat or Liquid Vim if the Arm Strength augment is not available yet. *Blast arrows fired at the ankles/feet will cause the brute to fall over making it easy prey or give Warriors the time they need to deliver a charged attack. *Fighters & Warriors : Always try to position yourself near the Condemned Gorecyclops' right foot. By standing underneath or behind the right foot, it is possible to avoid nearly all attacks. Attacks can be focused on the right foot. The Condemned Gorecyclops always stomps twice with the left foot, which leaves a longer window of opportunity to deal damage to the right foot without being stumbled by the quakes following the stomps. However, characters focusing on the feet should possess a considerably high physical attack power or considering using Conqueror's Periapts. *Mystic Knights : While the Condemned Gorecyclops is chained to the wall, equip the Staff and aim High Ingle at the weak spot on the neck to remove the mask. Magick Cannon/Great Cannon along with the Magick Shield skill Ice Enchanter or a permanently enchanted Ice weapon can do devastating damage. Two or three Great Cannons can easily damage around half to a full health bar; use Frost Riposte to Perfect Block blows. *Assassins : Clairvoyance and Masterful Kill can disarm the beast, knocking its weapon to the ground and causing it to resort to fighting with its bare hands for the remainder of the battle. While this makes its attacks slightly more erratic, it also severely reduces both the damage and range of its attacks. Both these skills also have a chance of staggering or knocking it down—especially when used on its feet during its stomping attacks—which makes it highly vulnerable to follow-up attack. * Striders : Unleash Downpour Volley with a Rusted Bow to slow it down, then climb up its back (see above for climbing tips), then slash away with Hundred/Thousand kisses at its eye. Alternately, the Arisen may secure an elevated position and just continue to barrage the Gorecyclops with Downpour Volley and the strongest bow in your possession. This is a much safer (but a time consuming and stamina taxing method) to kill a Gorecyclops. * Sorcerers : High Comestion (will knock down and disarm the beast) and High/Grand Fulmination (first charge the spell and then walk into the combat area) are especially effective. High Gicel can work, but must be carefully timed and aimed so that the ice column doesn't hit its armored areas (no damage). High Lassitude will inflict Torpor and slow down the monster's rampage. Surprisingly, High Maelstrom and High/Grand Seism do little damage and take far too long to charge in the heat of battle. * Safe and easy tactic for vocations using bows: Every area that you encounter him has a place that is higher than him. You can use that for easy kill. First climb on his head and remove his helmet (one hit just above his neck), then go somewhere that is higher than him (can be even a little bit, like balcony with chest no.6 in The Forgotten Hall) and spam him with arrows. Tactics (Defensive) * The most important defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start of the battle, shoot down the flying creatures, snipe the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, and defeat the small, weak enemies that can weaken or debilitate the Arisen and pawns while they engage the large, strong enemies. Even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * The Condemned Gorecyclops is usually accompanied by either Corrupted Pawns or Hellhounds. Kill the Corrupted Pawns before engaging any other enemy in the room as they can cast High Maelstrom and High Seism, which are both fatalities for the Arisen and party. * If climbing the monster and it reaches up to grab you, Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. It is possible to re-grab a lower part of the body on the way down and immediately climb back up to the head. * Sorcerers : High Gicel aimed at its its head from an elevated position. Enough blows to the helmet can dislodge it. If the eye is directly hit, a full healthbar of damage may be incurred. * In The Forgotten Hall, a Mystic Knight may employ Stone Jungle standing near the edge of the second level main balcony. Since the attack is level to its head and eye, Stone Jungle can incur up to a full health bar of damage. It can even cause them to fall down, vulnerable to more attacks or easier climbing. Standing too close to the edge may enable the beast to grab the Arisen, so stand near the ledge, but not on it. * The cheap way of taking down the Gorecyclops is to fight it for a little while then run to somewhere the game will let you 'save and continue'. One such area is on the second floor across the wooden bridge over the poisonous red river. Exit and save to the main menu then reload the game. You will find the Gorecyclops mysteriously chained up again but with all the damage already accrued to its health bar from your previous attacks. This tactic is useful for aiding unconscious pawns without running the risk of getting hit yourself and for healing. In particular this method will enable the Arisen to get some seriously cheap shots in before it breaks free and can fight back. 310084_378655322247310_319012104_n.jpg|Using High Comestion to knock down the prisoner. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_33.jpg|Free of its chains. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Brutes